Senji Takahashi
|caption1 = |username = the bomb diggity#2338|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = King Hit|age = 15|birthday = January 30th|gender = Male|height = 6'3|weight = 230 lbs|blood_type = B|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = N/A|school = Student|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Hypertrophy|description = 1|villain_name = N/A|organization = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Senji is a tall teenager with a brawny build and light skin tone. He possesses a toned physique, the result of regular physical activity. His jet black hair is usually sleek and well combed. He has black eyes and thick eyebrows. Senji has a plain taste in fashion and tends to wear anything as long its comfortable. Costumed Appearance His costume is rather simple. It consists of blue and white boxing shorts, white boxing shoes with red soles, and red boxing gloves. He also wears a striking gold crown on top of his head. His crown is secured by clips so it doesn't fall off. Personality Senji is a cocky and forthright but ultimately kind person. At times, he is offensively bold. He is very trusting, almost seeming gullible, and doesn't seem to be the brightest bulb academically. He possesses keen battle instincts and the ability to improvise on the fly, but he can get swept up in the heat of combat. Senji is outgoing and kind. He is also fiercely loyal to those who have gained his trust. Character Background Senji was born to an ordinary suburban family that is on the wealthier side. His parents used to be heroes, but they retired and settled down before he was born. Now, his father is a technician and his mother is a lawyer. His parents both had straightforward physical enhancement quirks which mingled together to form Senji's quirk. Senji never really had any particular interest in being a hero as a young child. Growing up with retired heroes for parents had disillusioned him. Sure, they were cool, but it was just another career choice. He originally wanted to be an astronaut. In elementary, he'd draw doodles in his notebook that depicted him in a spacesuit traveling amongst the stars. However, he found his heroic calling when a villain his parents apprehended years ago attacked him and his dad during an outing. Senji's father had gotten older and rusty, while the villain had only gotten stronger in preparation for his vengeance. He also had to protect Senji and the surrounding civillians from the maniac's rampage, putting him at an even greater disadvantage. Even against those odds, even after suffering severe injury, he defeated the villain. This heroic display made an impact on Senji and made him want to be a hero, just like his father. Senji was put through a hero training regimen at the start of his middle school years. He also took lessons in hand-to-hand combat, specifically boxing. He missed the U.A. entrance exam because of food poisoning, but he was able to attempt to enter U.A. later thanks to the Late Comer Program. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are always true of your character. In order to be utilized by both yourself and enemies, each aspect must be positive and negative on their own. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Outspoken # Trusting # Don't know my own Strength Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Hypertrophy The user can increase the size and density of their muscles exponentially, giving them superhuman strength temporarily. However, they lack precise control and can't do most dexterous tasks while its active as they'll end up breaking something. They also need to be careful when fighting others, as a misplaced punch can inflict great injury unless whoever they're fighting has enhanced durability through a quirk or item. A weakness of this quirk is that the user will be inflicted with intense exhaustion if they use their quirk too much. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Player Characters Category:Student